Episode 4: The Ball (TT)
"The Ball" is the fourth episode of Time Travelers. New troubles stir up in different areas. Who can they really trust? Summary At the Enchanted Forest, a ball is being held. The 16 all had to make sure they had dates. During the ball, Derek catches Rumpelstiltskin messing around with the punch. In fear someone else will taste it, Derek takes a sip of it himself. Derek dies and leaves the others wondering what is going on. The mystery is still alive on why Rumpelstiltskin poisoned the punch. Tuesday, the 16 all gathered around at Derek and AJ's place. They all were asking what had happened, but no one had any answers. Charlie stopped by and dropped off a gift for AJ. It was a dress. At the Maze, the time travelers watched videos. At the town full of zombies, Jack was eager to prove a point to Kelly. Kelly had claimed Blaine could be fixed, and she made it clear to the 15 that she had a crush on him. Jack sent Blaine to Kelly so they can get to know each other. Jack wanted to go talk to Liv and left Brooke by herself. Brooke didn't want to sit around, so she decided to go shopping. She realized that she was being watched. The person that was watching her kidnapped her and took her bag. They killed Brooke and took her brains. The 15 went in search for Brooke, but they claimed that she must have died and it was time for them to stop looking. Friday, Ken decides to go talk to Clarke about the AJ situation. Clarke states that it is best if they do not go looking for the grounder anymore. She decides to take Ken, Spencer, Allison, and Ryan to go look for supplies in a safe, no-grounder area. During that, Masters tells Caroline that Bellamy and a few others took a grounder that was coming toward their camp and has him hostage. In fear that it might be Lincoln, Caroline tells Masters that they should tell the rest of the group. AJ decides that she must find out if it is or if it isn't Lincoln. She tries to go see him, but gets stopped by Bellamy and Octavia, who take her things. They agree to tie her up and leave her there until Clarke gets back. While this was going on the other 11 decide to leave when they see all of the people surrounding AJ. They end up walking into a bad area and get blown up. When the 4 get back they think that the rest must have packed up and left. The Sky People then led Clarke back to the others, leaving their guards to block off anyone from entering. Saturday, Ken and AJ agreed to go back to the Sky People on Sunday and figure out if they had Lincoln or not. Everyone decided to stock up on supplies, or in Masters case, a man thong. Sunday, Ken and AJ went to the Sky People and found out their answers they needed. Sunday AJ-Sky People Allison-Enchanted Forest BrookeD-Enchanted Forest Caroline-Enchanted Forest Damon-Enchanted Forest Derek-Forks, Washington Jack-Forks, Washington Kash-Enchanted Forest Kelly-Enchanted Forest Ken-Sky People Lexi-The Maze Masters-Enchanted Forest Mickie-Enchanted Forest Rob-Enchanted Forest Ryan-Enchanted Forest Spencer-Enchanted Forest Couples Kelly/Henry Kash/Ariel BrookeD/CoreyH AJ/Prince Eric (went to the ball together) Spencer/Roderick (went to the ball together) Masters/Snow Allison/Wade (went to the ball together) Caroline/Kenny (went to the ball together) Damon/Rima (went to the ball together) Derek/Summer (went to the ball together) Jack/Hilary (went to the ball together) Ken/Kenna (went to the ball together) Lexi/Merlin (went to the ball together) Mickie/August (went to the ball together and kissed) Rob/Aksana (went to the ball together) Ryan/Jillian (went to the ball together) Jack/NikkiR